


Hiraeth

by shxnosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnosuke/pseuds/shxnosuke
Summary: Waking up in an unfamiliar room, you have no recollection of anything, including who you are. Serving the Inarizaki ninjas under a contract, you search for your lost memories. But the more you discover, the more you find out that there’s more to your lost memories than you thought. Historical!AU + Ninja!AU
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Hiraeth

Head throbbing, I jerked awake and sat up on the futon.

Light filtered in from the Japanese paper sliding doors in front of me. The black silhouettes of foxes, ready to pounce at nothing in particular, on the door captured my attention, my eyes tracing the intricate lines of the art.

The room was mostly made of wood and the smell of bamboo filled the room due to the tatami flooring. I looked down to find myself wearing a grey yukata, which had some dust on the sleeves.

Closing my eyes and ignoring the pain, I tried to recall the details of whatever happened before I lost consciousness. However, the harder I thought, the more the pain persisted.

Instead of finding answers, more questions filled my head. I didn’t know where I was from. I didn’t know where I was. Most of all, I didn’t know who I was.

Given that I was unscathed, I decided it was unlikely that this place or anyone in this place was a threat to me. I exited the room to try to find someone.

I didn’t know where the corridors led to, just deciding to take random turns. Most of the doors had similar foxes on them but I decided against opening them.

As I was about to take another turn, a voice echoed through the corridors. “I see you’re awake.”

Chills running through my body, my legs suddenly lost the will to walk. I turned and met a stone-cold gaze. His dull brown eyes screamed danger and mercilessness.

“Follow me.”

Running away didn’t seem like a good idea.

* * *

The grey-haired man who guided me earlier sat at the other end of the table and the other members sat lining the sides of the long table, their eyes not leaving me.

“I don’t know.”

The tension in the room heightened and threatened to engulf me.

“I don’t know what happened before I collapsed in front of your headquarters. I don’t know who I am. I don’t remember anything.”

The dull brown eyes of earlier was scrutinizing me.

“Tell us why we can believe you.”

I pursed my lips. I either could get them to let me stay or die at the hands of these people I just met. Panic ran rampant in my head. Without a second thought, I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

“I would die for the team.”

The air in the room stilled. I could see scepticism swimming in the eyes of the one who sat at the other end of the table. The silence became stifling, with the occasional shuffle from other members in the room. I held in my urge to say “Just kidding”.

“Prove it.”

Though his voice wasn’t very loud, it echoed through the room, nonetheless.

“Convince me through your actions. Work with us, and you get to stay with us.”

From the drawers behind him, he took out a piece of paper and a brush set. With a few strokes here and there, he passed me the piece of paper. I let go of the breath I didn’t realise I was holding.

It was a contract. I was left with no choice but to sign it until I got back my memories. It wouldn’t be too bad to die of a heroic death anyway.

The name “Kita Shinsuke” on the contract caught my attention, studying the brush strokes. I don’t know if I ever did calligraphy before this, but it was meticulous. Briefly glancing at Kita, I picked up the brush. I stopped short of signing it, remembering something important.

“I don’t know my name. How do I sign this?”

Just maybe, they’d let me not sign it for the time being. And I wouldn’t have to die for the team.

“Kyouka. That’ll be your name for now.”

With my new name, I signed the contract. I didn’t dislike the name and I wouldn’t dare to say if I did anyway. With my ugly signature beside Kita’s, I held onto the paper a little longer, embarrassed of it. Kita pulled the paper out of my hands and proceeded to step out of the room.

“The rest of you, please introduce yourselves. Kyouka, I hope you adhere to the contract. We won’t speak of it otherwise. If you need a new yukata, you can wear those in the drawers of your room until we go out to town to get some for you. Remind me to teach you how to do calligraphy if I forget.”

* * *

**_No. 1: You will serve and heed to Kita Shinsuke’s every order._ **

Just as I got changed into the smallest yukata they had, I heard Atsumu’s voice from outside the door. I opened the door to see the blond of the team with an amiable smile.

“Yo, Kyouka-chan. Need me to show ya where to meet Kita?”

Atsumu introduced parts of the compound to me while walking to Kita’s study. I felt really at ease with Atsumu. He could have had his guard up, but I couldn’t sense it. He was spilling things about his teammates which I wasn’t really sure if I should know.

But then again, it was mostly things such as “Suna takes a 4 hour nap every afternoon, I don’t get how he sleeps at night” and “Osamu is obsessed with rice, he’s crazy”. I don’t think anyone could ever get information on how to kill them through this. 

When we stopped outside of Kita’s study, Atsumu whispered in my ear, “If it helps ya, Kita-san’s favourite food is anything with tofu.” 

I blinked at him as he chuckled and walked off. Feeling immense pressure on my shoulders, I walked into the room. Kita was reading a book from behind his floor table. He lifted his head and locked his intense gaze with mine from his floor table. For a moment, I became self-conscious that he could have seen the fear in my eyes.

“Sit down.”

As I sat on the green floor cushion, Kita poured roasted tea from a teapot into a teacup. “It’s for you. You can try some.”

Without taking his eyes off me, I finished at least half of it. Setting it back on the floor table, Kita seemed to have eased a little and spoke.

“I’m Kita Shinsuke, the leader of the Inarizaki ninjas. When you’re not training, follow me unless I’ve dismissed you. We may have authorised visitors at times, so I’ll need you to help me serve refreshments to them.”

Kita took a sip of his tea and I did the same.

“I hope you won’t break the contract. If I find that you hurt, or even have the intention to hurt anyone in the team…”

He trailed off and I nodded, my lips turning dry.

“I’ll teach you how to make the tea and refreshments another day. You may meet Atsumu once you’re done with your tea.”

Before I left, I bowed to Kita and thanked him.

“Thank you, Kita-san.”

**_No. 2: You will train alongside the team as part of proving your loyalty._ **

Opening the door, I met Atsumu outside.

Gently slapping my back, he chuckled. “You can ease up now.”

I let loose of my shoulders and followed him when he started walking.

“Where are we going?”

“The archery ranges. You’ll be learning how to use the bow and arrow, so you can fight from afar. But you’ll also have some physical training which I’m going to brief you later.”

A part of me bubbled with excitement, but I dreaded the physical training that was going to come with it. 

**_No. 3: You will risk your life for the team if absolutely necessary._ **

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my tumblr
> 
> I may change the outline as I write so there may also be changes the number of chapters. If you believe there's a warning that I have missed out, do let me know. Thank you


End file.
